


with love

by jooyun



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SM Entertainment | SMTown, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooyun/pseuds/jooyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles about changmin, qian, and their journey as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The air smells of cotton candy and popcorn. Annoyingly cheerful music replays in the background, combined with the incessant beeping of the toy claw machines all around. Qian purses her lips as she lifts her foot off the ground and finds it disgustingly sticky. She sighs.

“Changmin-“

“One last time, I promise.” Changmin’s eyes are fixed to the inside of the glass cube. “One last time,” he murmurs reverently. He slips in another coin and the machine revs up again, flashing lights and excited beeps. Changmin’s grip tightens around the joystick and his other hand hovers, trembles over the large plastic button.

Qian sighs again. She’s been watching the same scene for twenty minutes: The Pororo doll just slips out of the metal claw’s grasp. Changmin’s eyes narrow and he takes out his wallet again. His gaze gets darker and darker every time.

She puts her hands on his shoulders in a way that she thinks is firm but gentle. “It was a passing comment, Changmin-ah, it’s okay if you can’t get it for me-“

“I’m going to get it for you,” he says dangerously.

Qian snatches the coin out of his hand, flicking him on the forehead for good measure. “Stop being childish,” she snaps. “You’ve wasted twenty thousand won already and this was supposed to be a family day. Where’s our son?”

“Taejoon’s with Yunho. He’s fine,” Changmin responds. He discreetly pushes in another coin.

“Shim Changmin!” Qian resists the urge to slap him in public. “I saw that, you know.”

“Well, it’s already starting, I might as well not waste my money,” he mumbles, fingers curling around the joystick again. His tongue sticks out slightly as he navigates through the pile of colorful dolls again.

“Umma!” Taejoon comes running up, dragging poor Yunho along in one hand and, whoa-

A giant Pororo plushie that is nearly his own height.

“He wouldn’t let me carry it,” Yunho says ruefully. “Taejoonnie said that it was for you and not Uncle Yunho.”

“I got this for Umma!” Taejoon squeals proudly as Qian hugs and coos over her adorable son. “Thank you, Taejoon-ah! We can share Pororo at home because this one’s so big, it’s too much for one person.”

Pororo seems to be mocking Changmin and his empty wallet. Changmin jealously watches Qian kiss Taejoon on the cheek. He decides that he hates Pororo anyway and doesn’t understand why his wife and son like the stupid cartoon so much.

Stupid Pororo.

Yunho claps him on the shoulder. “Taejoon’s such a clever kid. He found a crate to stand on and then he got the ring onto one of the bottles in one try. Everyone else was so jealous,” he stage-whispers, “Kind of like the way you are right now.”

“I am not jealous,” Changmin nearly shouts.

Qian raises her eyebrows at his outburst. “Sure,” she and Yunho say in unison.

During the ride home, Yunho is sprawled in the backseat, completely asleep. Taejoon is napping too, snuggled up against Pororo.

Qian is holding one of Changmin’s hands in her lap as he drives. “I love you more than I love Pororo,” she says quietly. She rubs his hand soothingly. “I’d rather cuddle with you than a random plushie that anyone can win.”

“Anyone,” he grumbles. “Anyone can win, including a four-year-old.”

“I’m trying to make you feel better, idiot.”

Changmin pouts.

Qian mutters something about immature and childish people but she kisses him anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Qian is usually the first person up in the house. During the night, Changmin tends to wake up irregularly and wander into the kitchen to eat, and then fall back into bed until the afternoon, if Qian lets him. Taejoon, on the other hand, gets up at eight AM every day like clockwork.

She checks the time while she’s brushing her teeth- it is 7:30, meaning that she had half an hour to herself before her son would need her. Qian decides to slip back under the blankets and play with her phone.

Settling back into the warmth that Changmin gives with his body heat is relaxing. She curls up into a ball and starts to check her Weibo account.

Changmin murmurs something in his sleep, catching her attention. She pokes his leg with the tip of her foot. “Are you actually awake?”

“Your foot is cold,” he grumbles. He rolls over and buries his face into his pillow. Qian makes a face at him but turns back to her phone. Zhou Mi’s posted another photo of him working out at the gym, and she giggles at her friend’s preening.

Changmin’s head snaps towards her immediately. “What are you laughing at?” He yawns, gazing at her through his bangs. His head is still firmly attached to the pillow and Qian spots a little puddle of drool. She shudders internally and sits up, crossing her legs.

“Mimi’s body is improving by the day, unlike yours,” she says pointedly. Laughing quietly, she gives him her phone to see. Changmin rubs his eyes and scrutinizes the photo. “Are you serious? Okay, maybe he has nice arms but I have what you actually like.”

He kicks off the blankets, revealing his own body. Changmin’s only article of clothing is a pair of boxers. “Abs,” he pronounces proudly. He spreads out his arms. “I worked out two days ago. Doesn’t my body look nice?” Changmin looks at Qian and wiggles his eyebrows.

She averts her gaze from his toned torso. “It’s okay,” she sniffs.

“Just okay?” Changmin pulls her into his embrace in a swift motion, trapping her with his arms and legs. “You seemed to like it a lot more when we were cuddling last night.”

Qian wrinkles her nose and thwaps his chest. “Your breath stinks and, for the record, your armpit hair was tickling me the entire time. I was being nice.”

“Armpit hair?” Changmin cranes his neck to see his own armpit. “Everyone has armpit hair- no, wait, wait! Don’t! Ow! Qiannie!”

Qian giggles sort of maniacally and holds up a single hair.

“I pulled it out for you.”

Shifting away from her, Changmin is actually a little bit scared of the look in his wife’s eyes. “That was mine,” he whines softly.

“It’s just one hair; it could have been a lot worse- while you were still sleeping, I could have used my waxing strips and taken off the forest that is growing underneath your arms,” she points out, beaming.

“Please do not ever do that,” Changmin sighs, rubbing his armpit.

The door to their bedroom slides open and Taejoon comes waddling in. “Umma! Appa!”

“Good morning, Taejoonnie! Let me check your armpits for just a second!”

“No! Don’t do it, buddy!”

Their bed erupts into a mess of tickling and pulling and laughing. Qian is in the middle of ferociously tickling Taejoon’s armpits when Changmin sits back on his heels and watches, hugging his knees, his eyes forming mismatched crescents.


End file.
